My Handsome Teacher
by Shizuma Shieru
Summary: Dari benci menjadi cinta, itulah yang dirasakan seorang gadis mungil bernama Kuchiki Rukia dan pasangannya Kurosaki Ichigo, penasaran kan gimana cerita mereka? Makanya RnR ya!
1. Chapter 1

Hai minna-sama..! ketemu lagi dengan saya author baru yang rada aneh bin stress ini, ini fanfic baru saya, judulnya My Handsom Teacher! Hehehe, seperti biasa.. temannya IchiRuki~, selamat menikmati!

WARNING: saya ini adalah Author baru yang tidak berpengalaman.. :D jadi mohon bantuan kalian yang sudah menjadi Senpai saya disini.. ^^/ arigatou goishimashu!

Disclaimer : Bleach is not mine! Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo-sensei!

"Hei-hei! Kalian semua! Tau tidak! Katanya bu tomako dipindahkan ke daerah x loh!"

"Benarkah? Wah itu berita bagus!"

"Ia! Oh iya katanya guru pengganti wali kelas kita itu cowok loh!"

"Ya-yang bener? Wah..! moga-moga cakep deh!"  
>ucap para gadis di salah satu kelas yang terdapat di Karakura High School<p>

*Teng Tong Teng Tong*

*tap tap tap tap* Grekkk*

"Hah?" teriak anak-anak bingung

"Kyahaha… guru apaan tuh? huahahaha.. rambut orange gitu kaya jeruk.. kyahaha."

"Ya begitulah aku." jawab seorang pria dengan baju santai yang mengagetkan seorang murid teladan di kelas itu hingga benar-benar terkejut dan tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Haha, selamat pagi semuanya..! Aku Kurosaki Ichigo wali kelas kalian yang baru! Salam kenal ya!" jawab guru itu yg bernama Ichigo

"Eh… Rukia-chan suka ya? Sampai terpana begi-" sapa gadis berambut orange sepunggung dengan jepitan berwarna aqua di rambutnya

*aura devil Rukia*

"E-eh.. Ru-rukia-chan, ka-kamu gapapakan? Mau ke UKS?"

"APA?" teriak Rukia ke Inoue dengan death glarenya

"Kyaaa! Maafkan aku Rukia-chan!" teriak Inoue ketakutan

"E-eh, bu-bukan maksudku mengomelimu.. maafkan aku ya." jawab Rukia menahan amarah

"I-iya , a-aku ma-ma-maafkan." balas Inoue sambil meleleh ketakutan

*asik ada eskrim (?) *Author gila ditendang ke ujung neraka*TIADAAAA*

"Jadi kita itu har-" belum Ichigo selesai bicara tiba-tiba salah satu murid dikelas itu angkat bicara

"Hey kau cium bau sesuatu gak?" Tanya salah satu murid

"Hmm.. cium.. bau apa nih.. ? hahaha.. jangan-jangan." Lanjut murid di sebelahnya

"Jangan-jangan Ichigo belum mandi ya? Hyahahahha." Lanjut murid lainnya dengan cepat

"E-eh..? Haha.. kalian tau saja!" jawab Ichigo dengan Pedenya

"Ngh! Keterlaluaann! Guru apaan kaya kau ini? Gak becus ngajar! Gak tau diri! Datang ke sekolah bajunya juga sembrono! Malah pake baju olah raga lagi! Guru apaan ini? Jangan-jangan ini guru.. guru … guru.. guru..

*Author -Hoi! Cepetan! Teriak Author gila*Rukia -Kan lu yang ngetik!*Author -Oh iya lupa*Author dibunuh Rukia*

guru.. BEJAD! Guru ini harus di basmi!" teriak deathglare Rukia di dalam hati sambil megang baygon

"hahahahahahaha-" tawa Ichigo tiba-tiba terhenti

*BRUKK!*

"Eh?" teriak para murid yang mengalihkan perhatiannya langsung ke Rukia yang melempar tangki air ke wajah Ichigo *Ichigo : HOI!* maksud saya buku ke wajah Ichigo

"Ngh, aakhh! KAU INI APA-APAN SIH? KAU INI GURU ATAU APA ? DATANG KE SEKOLAH TIDAK MEMAKAI SERAGAM! RAMBUT SAJA SUDAH ACAK-ACAKAN DAN DI CAT GITU! GIMANA SIH? KALAU GAK NIAT JADI GURU GAK USAH JADI GURU!" teriak Rukia yang ngamuk karna style Ichigo yang gak jaman *Author diseret kereta sama Ichigo*

"Ah?" murid-murid masih pada cengo termasuk gurunya ikutan cengo sampai jaketnya miring tak berbentuk alias abstrack layaknya wajah Ichigo *Ichigo : Lu beneran ngajak ribut ya?*Author lari terbirit-birit ke ujung dunia *

*Teng Tong Teng Tong*

"A-ahahha.. Rukia lucu! Haha.. berani banget! Haha.. gak biasanya anak teladan bisa kayak gitu.. haha." Teriak para murid dalam satu kelas tersebut

"E-eh itu.. anoou.. e-eetooou." jawab Rukia yang wajahnya mulai memerah *Author : suit suit!*Author diseret kereta untuk kedua kalinya*

*plokk*

"Eh?" jawab Rukia terkejut

"Hmm.. ternyata anak teladan bisa berani juga ya. " senyum Ichigo sambil menaruh buku di atas kepala Rukia

"Hmm, a-anou." jawab Rukia ingin menanyakan sesuatu

"Akh tenang-tenang! Kau tak perlu meminta maaf kok! Ini salahku." jawab Ichigo pede

"Etoo.. Bu-" jawab Rukia

"Akh sudah! Tenang saja aku gak sakit hati kok!" jawab Ichigo dengan pede lagi

"Hmm, akh.. pak kurosaki! Sebenarnya aku bukannya mau minta maaf..! tapi aku mau bilang.. kalau baju + badan + mulut pak kurosaki baunya melebihi mayat yang busuk!" jawab Rukia

"A-apa?"

*nduss

*Brukk*  
>Ichigo jatuh dan langsung pingsan<p>

"Kyahahahhaa! Liat tuh! Si Ichigo pingsan nyium bau ketek sendiri!" teriak salah satu murid

"Hyahahha!" tawa seisi kelas

"Hmph." tahan Rukia agar tak tertawa

"Puah! Aku benar-benar bau!" teriak Ichigo tiba-tiba yang mengangetkan semua murid termaksud Rukia

"Hmmmh… akhirnya kau tertawa, murid teladan!" jawab Ichigo sambil nebar sensasi *Author dibuang ke laut*

"Eh?" jawab Rukia terkejut atas perkataan gurunya itu

Apakah ini awal dari percintaan Rukia? Atau awal dari kesengsaraan Rukia? Bagaimana menurutmu?  
>Baca di My Handsome teacher, Chapter 2 ! ya!<p>

^w^! Domo Arigatou for Read! ^w^  
>by. Ciel-chan alias me (Fransisca L)<br>- To Be Continued -


	2. Chapter 2

Hai minna-sama..!Ketemu lagi nih, ini kelanjutan dari yang kemaren loh! Hhe.. Semoga kalian suka ya! Dan trus baca kelanjutanya sampai tamat! ^w^/

WARNING: saya ini adalah Author baru yang tidak berpengalaman.. :D jadi mohon bantuan kalian yang sudah menjadi Senpai saya disini.. ^^/ arigatou goishimashu!

Disclaimer : Bleach is not mine! Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo-sensei!

* * *

><p>Pagi yang mendung *minna : HOI! Cerah baka!* maksud saya cerah, di kota karakura. Dengan di tumbuhi bunga sakura dipelosok-pelosok kota yang sudah cukup ramai di pagi hari itu. Siswa siswi SMU Karakura High School baru saja memulai pelajaran mereka di SMU.<p>

*tap tap tap*

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari luar kelas 1-3, anak-anak yang ribut tidak mempedulikan siapa yanag datang ataupun bell sudah berbunyi, lalu tiba-tiba seorang pria berambut pendek dengan jas berwarna putih lengkap dengan buku pelajaran bahasa inggris masuk ke dalam kelas itu, dan mengagetkan seluruh isi kelas karna guru yang berbeda dari yang kemarin, anak-anak terdiam tanpa mengeluarkan sedikitpun suara.

*tes*

keringat seorang murid jatuh dan menghasilkan GEMA yang sangat kencang dengan ukuran suara 0,00 Volt! Menajubkan sekali *minna : lebay!*Author : biarin donk!*Author diseret pake kereta

"S-siapa kau?" Teriak salah satu murid

"Ja-jangan bilang kau Ichigo?" lanjut seorang murid

"Aku..? Ichigo ? Bukan.. aku hichigo..," jawab pria berambut putih dengan wajah yang mirip dengan Ichigo itu

"Uapaa? Jangan bercanda kau? Kau Ichigokan? Guru yang kemarin ancur lebur gitu kan? Yang benar saja?" teriak seisi kelas .

"E-eh.. aku bukan Ichigo.. aku Hichigo..!" balas Hichi sambil berteriak sekencang angin topan dari sebuah kipas angin penemuan Urahara yang baru *minna- Gak nanya!*author pundung 5 jam 5 menit 5 detik*

tak lama kemudian dan tiba-tiba sekali,  
>*gyuuutt*<p>

"Ya ampuun..! Kakoi! Sugoi!" teriak seorang murid perempuan yang paling genit di kelas itu.

"A-anouu..," jawab Hichi gugup dan juga ketakutan

"Kulitnya ya ampunn boo! Mulus pisannya ?" balas seorang murid yang terkait geng itu.

"Heeh atuh! Liat atuh.. Eleh-eleh! Meuni alus kulit teh!" lanjut seorang murid lagi.

*pssstt psstt*

"H-hei.. mereka itu aneh ya? Ini kan dijepang.. kok ngomongnya sunda ya?" jawab seorang murid.

"Iya juga ya… aneh.. haha." Balas seorang murid yang duduk disebelahnya.

*greekkk*

"ESPADAA!" Teriak Ichigo

*Author : bukannya spada?*Ichigo : suka-suka gua deh!*Author: yaudah sih! Biasa ajah! Dasar lu Mikan No Baka!*Ichigo : WTF?*Atuhor di buang ke kolam hiu*back to story!*

* * *

><p>"Pagi semu- WTF? Siapa kau?" teriak Ichigo mendadak dengan wajah najis bin butek yang bikin author muntah-muntah 1 lautan (?).<p>

"Cih, berani juga ya kau berkata seperti itu dihadapan kakakmu yang ganteng bin mantep plus popular ini…, ?" teriak Hichi,

*Author : oh iya donk.. Hichigo! Hyahahahahaha -ketawa duet bareng Hichigo*

"WTH? Kakak? Sorry yaw? Lu tuh udah pergi jauh dengan si bapak dan si ibu bangkotan itu ke luar negeri ninggalin gua, trus sampe gua dibuang ke selokan yang sempit.. kotor.. bau..! Dekil! Sampe rasanya gua kaya mayat tau gak sih?" balas Ichigo dengan nada ngajak ribut

"Cih.. jangan salahkan aku ya..*gyuutt*"

"Aku ini *gyuuttt* "

"Waktu kecil *gyuutt* "

"Ga tau apa-apa ya *gyuutt* "

"Ngggrrr… PUAH! PERGI KALIAN!" teriak hichigo sambil ngelempar 3 siswi yang dari tadi nempel-nempel ngecek kulitnya yang putih bin bening kaya mayat yang kecemplung di got bertahun-tahun *Author ditebas pake zangetsu*

"Cih… ngomong ajah ga becus.. mau jadi guru.. apa-apan kau ini?" jawab Ichigo dengan nada yang tidak mengenakan alias nyari mati.

*Ichigo : HOI! Lu tuh yang nyari mati*author dicemplungin ke tumpukan demon sama Ichigo*

"Hahaha, you always look so funny.. KUROSAKI ICHIGO!" jawab Hichi dengan bahasa inggrisnya.

"E-eh? Jigoku wa nanidesu ka?" jawab Ichigo dengan bahasa jepang.

"Hahaha, so! You didin't know what I mean right? Stupid..!" balas Hichigo dengan bahasa inggris lagi.

"Anata wa itsumo sono kimyōna gengo o hokotta!" balas Ichigo dengan bahasa jepang lagi.

*Artinya : 1. Apa-apaan maksud kamu ? - Jigoku wa nanidesu ka  
>(Ichigo) 2. kau selalu saja menyombongkan diri dengan bahasa aneh itu! - Anata wa itsumo sono kimyōna gengo o hokotta!"<p>

*back to story..!*

* * *

><p>"Ngh… HENTIKAN KALIAN GURU BODOH!" teriak Rukia pake toa masjid yang baru ajah dicolong sama Rukia *atuhor dicincang*<p>

"EH? APA KATAMU BODOH?" teriak kedua manusia bodoh itu. *Author bener-bener di 'KILL' ampe abstrak (?)*

"Grr.. apa kalian bilang? Kalian bilang aku BODOH? SADAR YA KALIAN SEBAGAI GURU BARU GA USAH CARI PERHATIAN YAH!" teriak seorang wanita dengan rambut yang di kuncir dan kacamata bulat lonjong layaknya Curry Bread *calling Sebastian*Author dicincang Nanao*

"Huoohh!"  
>shok ke dua orang idiot bin baka itu dengan ekspresi yang menajiskan bahkan tak layak dilihat umum dengan efek samping akan membuat wajah jerawatan, panuan, dekil, najis, dll. Berhati-hatilah jika bertemu mereka berdua!<p>

*Author dibuang ke pengilingan manusia*KON : memang ada?*KON yang nanya pun langsung diseret terus di masukin juga* back to story!*

"Wah.. Rukia-chan hebat!" kagum cowok-cowok satu kelas.

*cling* - tatapan tajam dari Ichigo dan Hichigo

"WTH? GET OUT FROM HER!" teriak Hichigo.

"WTH? Kare kara hanarete!" teriak Ichigo.

"Yosh kalian jangan mencari masalah lagi!" teriak Nanao sambil menarik telinga duo Mikan No Baka itu

*Author dilempar ke mesin cuci*

"TIDDAAAKK!" teriak mereka berdua dengan histerisnya

* * *

><p>Aduh, kakanya Ichigo, Hichigo datang dari amerika nih! Trus tiba-tiba masuk ke kelas Ichigo! Gimana ya hati Ichigo? Yang tau kalau rukia itu adik temannya kakaknya.. aduh-aduh… pasti susah yah ngedekitin Rukia? Soalnya kakanya udah kenal lebih dulu dari Ichigo, dan Ichigo dulu hanya bisa melihat dari jauh saja.., Saksikan lanjutannya di Chapter 3!<p>

* * *

><p>*NOTE : gomen kalau garing.. o3o" otak saya rasanya tak berjalan tentang comedian hari ini.. apa karna banyak ulangan ya? O3O;||<p>

- To Be Continued -


	3. Chapter 3

Hai minna-sama..!Ketemu lagi nih, ini kelanjutan dari yang kemaren loh! Hhe.. Semoga kalian suka ya! Dan trus baca kelanjutanya sampai tamat! ^w^/

WARNING: saya ini adalah Author baru yang tidak berpengalaman.. :D jadi mohon bantuan kalian yang sudah menjadi Senpai saya disini.. ^^/ arigatou goishimashu!

Disclaimer : Bleach is not mine! Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo-sensei!

* * *

><p>". . . . ." ruangan hening tanpa suara di kantor kepala sekolah Nanao.<p>

"Kalian.. kenapa diam? Apa kalian sudah sadar?" bentak Nanao ke kakak beradik ini.

"Tidak..." jawab mereka serentak.

"APA KALIAN BILANG?" teriak Nanao sambil dengan wajah mesum. *nanao : HOI!* maksud saya marah

"E-eh.. Iya maksudnya!" teriak mereka serentak.

"Bagus! Tapi kalian-" belum Nanao selesai berbicara terdengar suara...,

*BRAAAKKK*

"Eh?" jawab mereka bertiga yang shok.

"NANAO-CHAN!" teriak seorang bapak-bapak jelek bin tua. *Author dibunuh Kyoraku*

"E-eh? Ada apa anda kesini pak?" jawab Nanao sigap kepada pria mabuk itu yang yang bernama Kyoraku.

"Eh? Pak? Pangil aku Taichou! Ha ha ha!" jawabnya yang sedang mabuk..,

"E-eh? T-taichou?" Tanya Nanao bingung.

*tuk tuk tuk, waktu berdetuk* -Author nyanyi-Dibogem readers-

Mendengar pembicaraan mereka yang lama kedua kakak beradik ini berusaha untuk melarikan diri dari tempat angker itu...,

*ckleeekkk* - pintu di buka.

*ciiuutttt* - pintu di tutup.

*jebret!* - terakhir-terakhir ngebanting pintu.

"WHAT THE? *nengok-nengok ke si Kyoraku yang masih teler*" teriak Nanao melihat kedua orang buronan itu menghilang. *Author di semen IchiHichi*

'Puh... akhirnya bisa kabur!' teriak batin mereka berdua.

Keesokan harinya, Golden Week.. kunjungan guru ke sekolah *KON:HOI! Rumah!* oh iya..., rumah.

* * *

><p>"Kakak... aku lupa." sapa Rukia ke seorang pria berponi kembar dengan warna rambut hitam yang sama dengan Rukia! HANYA! Dia itu banci *di zenbon sakura sama Byakuya* maksud saya pria.<p>

"Lupa? Lupa apa?" jawab pria itu yang bernama Byakuya.

"Ini." jawab Rukia singkat sambil memberikan surat ke kakaknya itu.

". . . . hmm-hmm.." jawab Byakuya sambil angguk-angguk gak jelas. *Author dibunuh*

*Blupp Blupp Blupp*  
>suara Rukia menuang air ke gelasnya.<p>

"Rukia... " Pangil Byakuya.

"Kenapa ka?" jawab Rukia yang berjalan mendekati meja makan dimana kakaknya duduk.

"Kau punya hubungan khusus dengan gurumu ini? Gurumu laki-laki kan?" tanya Byakuya dengan antusias.

*byuurrrrrr*  
>Rukia muncrat<br>*Author dibekuin*

"K-kau kenapa? Jorok ikh." Jawab Byakuya yang melihat adik perempuannya.

"JANGAN BILANG JOROK! Cih.., memangnya ini salah siapa tiba-tiba nanya kaya gitu?" teriak Rukia.

"Cih.. ternyata benar kau berhubungan dengan gurumu ya?" jawab Byakuya layaknya detektif abal. *Author di zenbonsakura*

"A-apa? M-mana mungkin? Mana mungkin aku tertarik dengan orang seperti itu! Tidak mungkin!" teriak Rukia sambil berjalan keluar dari dapur ke arah ruang tv.

'Hmm… begitu ? fu fu fu.'  
>jawab Byakuya dalam hati dengan gothic eyesnya dan hawa pembunuh dan penyiksa yang bisa dibilang banci<p>

*Byakuya : lu dari tadi udah gua di zenbonsakura juga! Masih gak tau diri!*Authtor : suka-suka gua donk! g-gua ini y-yang pu-punya tangan! K-kok lu y-yang jadi ribet?*Byakuya yang mendengarnya langsung ngakak tercicak-cicak sambil memegang perutnya dan guling-guling dengan gak jelasnya*PERINGATAN! Efek samping zenbonsakura. Bikin gagap*dibunuh*

* * *

><p>*Ngggeeeeenggg*<p>

"Duh. Ini dimana sih?" geram Ichigo yang tidak mengetahui wilayah aneh ini.

"Hoi. Lu ngapain disini Ichigo?" teriak seseorang yang sudah tak lazim lagi suaranya ia dengar.

"Cih. Ya kerja lah! Ini kan hari Golden Week!" teriak Ichigo.

"Hah? Lu gila apa stress? Sekarang tuh Golden Week.., libur.. Ichigo Mikan No Baka!" teriak kakanya Hichigo.

"Cih. Tapi aku ada tugas datang ke rumah murid!" balas Ichigo.

"Lalu? Kamu ingin pergi kemana?" Tanya kakaknya Hichigo.

"Ke Rukia..., Ngapain sih tanya-tanya? Memangnya tau apa?" jawab Ichigo ketus ke kakanya.

_'Ngh.., mulai marah ya?'_Tanya Hichigo dalam batinnya.

"Rukia? Tau donk! Kakaknya dengankukan teman kuliah... fu fu fu." Jawab Hichigo sombong.

"Oh." Jawab Ichigo dengan santai sambil membuka handphonenya.

_'Cih! Jawabanya!'_jeritan sakit hati dari dalam hati Hichigo menggelegar dalam dirinya.

"Yaudah.., yey! Aye mau berburu makanan lagi. See ya!" geram Hichigo yang masih kesal terhadap jawab Ichigo tadi.

"Tuh anak marah apa lagi stress? Oh ya lupa. Mending nelpon yang bersangkutan! Polisi! eh maksud saua Rukia!" jawab Ichigo sambil mengetik nomor Rukia.

* * *

><p>*turururuururururururururu*cleck*<p>

"Moshi-moshi?" jawab seseorang dari telpon.

"Ngh. Maaf bisa bicaa dengan Rukia?" jawab Ichigo.

"Rukia? Rukianya sedang tidak ada.. fu fu fu." Jawab pria itu.

"Maaf ? Lalu ini siapa ya?" Tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Saya omnya eh salah kakeknya eh salah! Saya—" belum selesai orang itu berkata Rukia datang dan langsung berteriak...,

"URAHARA! JANGAN PERNAH MENGANGKAT TELPON ORANG SEMBARANGAN!" teriak Rukia yang melihat Urahara datang dengan membawa segumpulan kantung plastik yang penuh dengan barang-barang tak lazim.

"I-iya.. gomenasai.. ho ho ho." jawab Urahara dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Cih.., halo? Kenapa? Apa? Nyasar? Dimana? Oh Stasiun? Tunggu.., nanti aku kesana? Okay?" jawab Rukia di telepon.

_'I-ini anak kenapa?ngomong sama teriak-teriak sendiri?'_batin Ichigo bergemuruh dengan gaje.

*ngeeeengggg*

"HOI!" teriak Rukia dari jauh.

_'H-hoi? Dia kaya manggil temen ke gurunya sendiri? WTH?'_batin ichigo mengamuk.

"Heh! Anda kan guru. Kok bisa nyasar di tempat beginian?" bentak Rukia ke gurunya itu.

_'WTF NIE BOCAH!'_gemuruh batin Ichigo, "Mau gimana lagi? Aku kan jarang keluar rumah..!" jawab Ichigo.

"Ppfffffttt..," jawab Rukia sambil menahan tawanya.

"Geez..," jawab Ichigo sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Ayo.., Ke arah sini." Jawab Rukia sambil menarik tangan gurunya itu.

* * *

><p>*tap tap tap*<p>

"kemana lagi?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Tinggal lurus saja kok." Jawab Rukia.

"Oh ya.., Cepetan dikit yuk." Jawab Ichigo.

"Iya-iya.., sabar donk, badanku kan pendek!" bentak Rukia.

_'Ppffff… apa dia baru sadar kalau dia itu pendek?'_jawab ichigo sambil menahan tawa.

*nging nging nging*

Tatapan tajam dari mata Rukia menerangi tubuh Ichigo sampai-sampai membuatnya menjadi batu.  
>*Rukia: HOI! Lu pikir gua Medusa apa?*Author : biar lah! Sekali-kali lu punya kekuatan selain es*Author di bekuin trus dipecahin*<p>

Kuchiki House.

*tap tap tap*

"HOI? Rumah kau yang mana sih? Dari tadi jalan masa gak nyampe-nyampe?" geram Ichigo yang mulai kesal.

"Sudah nyampe kok..," jawab Rukia singkat.

"Nyampe apanya? Dari tadi cuman bilang bentar lagi..., Sudah nyampe kok,dll! Beuh! Yang bener yang mana nih?" bentak Ichigo.

*Nunjuk*

"Itu rumah saya. Ayo masuk guru Mikan." Jawab Rukia sambil mengehina gurunya itu.

*tap tap tap*

*Greeekk* - buka pintu.

"Nii-sa-"

*greekkk* - nutup pintu lagi.

"L-lho kok? Kenapa di tutup lagi?" Tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Salah rumah!" teriak Rukia.

"Apa? Tadi kata kau ini rumah kau kan? Gimana sih.. jangan ngerjain guru deh! Awas aja nanti!" jawab Ichigo sambil ngangkat badan Rukia yang kecil sangat.. sangat-sangat kecil! Lebih kecil dari semut! Bahkan lebih kecil lagi dari atom! *Rukia : HOI!*.

*tap tap tap* - ichigo mendekati zona bencong *ditembak*.

*wuwssshhh*

"JANGAN!" teriak Rukia dengan cepat dan menghalangi pintu.

"Buh.. minggir!" Jawab Ichigo sambil mengankat badan Rukia lagi.

*krrrriiiiiieeeettt* - buka pintu.

"I-itu… itu.. itu manusia apa Rukia?" teriak Ichigo yang seperti tak pernah melihat bencong. *dizenbonsakura*

"Akh! Nii-sama lagi apa sih?" bentak Rukia dengan wajah gelinya melihat kakaknya memakai pakaian wanita china (?). Yang membuat Ichigo kebelet ke selokan buat muntah. *dibuang Byakuya*

"Ehm..,"

*set*

Byakuya mendekati Ichigo dengan sigap. Dan Ichigo hanya berkata...,

"Ini.. ibumu?" jawabnya dengan santai dan sweat drop di pipinya.

"Bu-*gasp*" mulut Rukia di sumpel Byakuya pake kaen pel., eh maksud saya tangannya yang bau terasi. *kena zenbonsakura untuk kesikian kalinya*

*gyuttt*  
>Byakuya nempel-nempel sambil mengeluarkan jari tengahnya *dibunuh* maksud saya jari telunjuknya mendekati dagu Ichigo dan…,<p>

"Kau.. guru Rukia ya? JOMBLO?PERNAH PACARAN?KALO PERNAH BERAPA HARI? EH SALAH BERAPA BULAN?ANAK PAK RT LU?NGAPAIN LU KE SINI-SINI?" tiba-tiba Byakuya melontarkan 100000000000000000

"I-iia..,tidak,." jawab Ichigo dengan singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Hmm.. kalau gitu.. sini sebentar!" jawab Byakuya sambil narik Ichigo ke kamarnya.

_'E-eh, nii-sama? Nii-sama mau ngapain lagi sih?'_ Tanya Rukia dalam hati.

. . . . . . . . . . . .  
>bunyi jangkrik dimusim panas telah berbunyi.. di ruangan sepi itu Rukia duduk di ruang TV dengan membaca komik dan meminum jusnya.<p>

_'Nii-sama mana sih? Kok lama banget?'_Tanya Rukia dalam hatinya yang sedang minum jus di ruang TV.

"Tunggu.. jangan-jangan.. AKH..! TIDAK MUNGKIN! MANA ADA LELAKI MELAKUKAN HAL 'ITU' BERSAMA LELAKI! JANGAN! NII-SAMA!NII-SAMA!" teriak Rukia layaknya orang gila nyari anaknya. *dibekuin*

*tap tap tap* - Rukia lari,

*brukk* - Rukia jatuh,

*prangg* - maling lewat. *lho?

*BRAKKK* - Rukia banting pintu.

"Hah.. hah.. hah.. jangan nii- lho?" jawab Rukia yang kaget melihat keadaan berbalik dari yang ia bayangkan.

"Kau.. kau kenapa Rukia?" Tanya Byakuya dengan santai.

"Iya. Kenapa kau lari-lari di lorong? Untung ini bukan sekolah." Jawab Ichigo dengan santai.

"Hmm.. hiks.. huuuaaa! Kejam! Kejam! Kenapa kalian malah main PS! Kenapa tinggalin aku sendirian?" teriak Rukia sambil meneteskan sedikit air mata.

"E-eh..?" jawab Byakuya dengan wajah shok melihat adiknya menangis.

"Hmm… kau..,"

*tap tap tap* jawab Ichigo sambil mendekati tempat Rukia berdiri.

*gyuuttt*

"jangan nangis dong. Gak lucu tau.. nanti jadi jelek loh. " jawab Ichigo sambil memeluk Rukia dan mengusap air matanya dengan tangannya yang lebih besar dari tangan Rukia.

"U-uwooh!" Byakuya yang melihat langsung pingsan dan berkata dalam hati  
><em>'andai saja hisana belum pergi meninggalkanku.'<em>

* * *

><p>- To Be Continued -<p>

* * *

><p><em>**CERITA-CERITA**<em>

Author : Haro minna-chama? Bagaimana ceritanya? Dan terimakasih terlah membaca ya! Semakin jelas kan dengan judulnya!

Author : Minna-chama! Maaf yah kalau-kalau A/Nnya kebanyakan.. hehe... abisnya kalau gak ada itu kesannya kosong~

Author : Oh ya.., Btw busway lewat di dorong Kenpachi... _'Ada Apa Dengan Byakuya' _sekarang yah? apakah mash bersedih ria? Atauhkah sedang bermain PS ria? *Author ditebas*

Byakuya : Gyaaa! HISAAAANNNAAA!

Author : Wish! Amajing!*Readers- Hoi! Amazing! bukan amaJING!*Author digebukin (?)*

Ichigo : Rukia! Pegangin dong! Berisik nih!

Rukia : Iya sabar! susah penganya! Yang ada Gua mati ICHIGO! Lihat! Zenbonsakuranya! Aktif!

Ichigo : Pake bankainya Renji dah! Kan Fukutaichounya!

Rukia : Yaudah telpon sono!

Author :. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . - hanya bisa meratapi kesendiriannya.

Author : Lupakan orang-orang atas... Minna-chama! sekali lagi saya ingin mengatakan Terimakasih! :D saya harap minna-chama masih mau baca cerita saya ya!

.SigIn/Shizu-kun


	4. Chapter 4

Hai minna-sama..! ketemu lagi dengan saya author baru yang rada aneh bin stress ini, ini fanfic baru saya, judulnya My Handsom Teacher! Hehehe, seperti biasa.. temannya IchiRuki~, selamat menikmati!

WARNING: saya ini adalah Author baru yang tidak berpengalaman.. :D jadi mohon bantuan kalian yang sudah menjadi Senpai saya disini.. ^^/ arigatou goishimashu!

Disclaimer : Bleach is not mine! Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo-sensei!

* * *

><p>"Ohayou !"<p>

"Ohayou!" seru murid-murid di SMU karakura.  
>seperti biasa siswa-siswi d sini memang murid yang periang dan sedikit aneh, seperti salah satu murid perempuan dengan tubuh mungilnya, mata violetnya yang indah dan rambut hitam pendek mengkilapnya, ialah Rukia. Tapi dia juga bisa di bilang sedikit freak, kenapa? Karna sebagai anak teladan dia tak tau diri dan malah dia melempar buku ke arah wajah gurunya.*Rukia: gak usah ngenang masa lalu!*<p>

Dan juga ada manusia yang lebih aneh bin freak *bukannya sama?* dia adalah salah satu orang yang tadi kita bicarakan. Kurosaki Ichigo, guru ini memang masih muda, tapi tingkahnya itu loh, lebih muda lagi kaya kakek-kakek umur 1 abad!(?). *dilindes Ichigo*

*KON: ALAH! BANYAK NGOMONG LU DARI TADI! CEPETAN!*Author: eh boneka bonyok! Asal lu tau yah! Ini tuh jari gua! Bukan lu!*KON: alah.. swt, bangga amat lu punya jari? Gua ajah gak bangga gak punya jari*Author: oh harus bangga, daripada lu yeh, gak punya jari. Ciieee.. gak tau malu.. ciieeee*Author yang udah ketularan Sule dibakar sama KON* Back To Story.

Musim panas tiba sekarang.., Udara yang panas cukup menyeangat membuat murid-murid sedikit lesu.., namun guru yang satu ini tetap saja terlihat bahagia..,

*Tap tap tap tap*

*BRAKKK*

"Good Morning Selamat Pagi! Gigi Kuning Bau T*I!" Seru seorang guru baru yang bernama Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Ikh Ichigo ngomongnya parah! Hahaha." Teriak seorang murid kepadannya.

"Hahahaha…," Lanjut murid yang lain sambil tertawa keras.

"…. Kh.. mulai dengan kegilaannya di pagi hari yang cukup indah ini." Jawab seorang gadis yang sudah taka sing dan tak bukan.., ialah Kuchiki Rukia atau bisa dipanggil MIDGET. *Author dibogem*

"Semuanya! Mohon bantuan kalian di hari terakhir sekolah di musim panas ini yah!" Teriak Ichigo menyemangati para murid.., baginya senyuman yang ada di wajah murid-muridnya adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya.. selama 1 tahun kedepan bersamanya.

"HAIK!" Para murid berseru dengan riang dan bersemangat.., dan Ichigo yang melihat pemandangan itupun ikut tersenyum dengan ramah.. tanpa lawakan anehnya lagi..,

* * *

><p>*Teng Tong Teng Tong*<br>Bel pulang sekolah terlah berbunyi.., anak-anak mulai berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka dan member salam perpisahan untuk musim panas kali ini atas perintah wali kelasnya masing-masing.

"Hoaaammmhh~ akhirnya… Libur musim panas tiba ya~" Seru Ichigo dengan menguap.

"Kau…," Terdengar suara dari belakang yang terdengar cukup tak asing ia dengar…, benar.. ia adalah Rukia.. gadis pujaan Ichigo.. selama ini…

"Ngh?" Jawab Ichigo dengan singkat.

"Kenapa kau malah senang libur musim panas telah tiba?" Tanya Rukia mendadak.

"Kenapa? Kenapa ya? Kurasa karn aku bisa berlibur sebentar." Jawab Ichigo tanpa menoleh.

"Kau.. mau pergi ke rumahku? Kalau kau tak ada acara..," Tanya Rukia dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ngh? Ke rumahmu? Untuk apa?" Tanya Ichigo sambil menoleh.

"Kakakku.. Katanya dia ingin mengalahkanmu di dalam game. Katanya kau terlalu hebat.., jadi dia berlatih dengan giat untuk melawanmu lagi." Jawab Rukia dengan alasan yang cukup tidak memungkinkan.

"Main… PS? Gak akh makasih.. Lagi gak niat main yang begituan…," Jawab Ichigo yang langsung membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke depan perlahan-lahan.

"Tunggu! Se-sebenarnya.. aku juga yang mau kau datang ke rumahku..," Jawab Rukia jujur.

"Wah-wah..? Yang bener nih? Tidak meyankinkan.. Haha..," Canda Ichigo kepada Rukia.

"Ke-kenapa kau tertawa ?" Tanya Rukia malu.

"Haha.. tak apa kok.. Tenang.. aku pasti datang kok..," Jawab Ichigo sambil tersenyum ramah.

"B-benar ya..?" Tanya Rukia meyakinkan.

"Iya.. Tenang saja..," Jawab Ichigo dengan senyuman lagi di wajahnya.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya..<p>

RUKIA P.O.V

'_Hari ini… harus belanja apa ya? Nanti si Ichi—eh maksud aku si Pak Ichigo datang… Harus beli apa ya?'_  
>Jawabku dalam hati.<p>

'_Ape beli kue Manju? Atau Dorayaki? Atau…-'_ belum selesai aku bicara.., kakaku langsung memangilku dan berkata..

"KUE DANGO SAJA!" teriak kakaku dari dapur.

"Haik… Aku pergi dulu ya.." Jawabku serentak memakai sepatuku dan membuka pintu depan.

"HATI-HATI YA!" Lanjut kakaku yang masih berteriak dari dapur.

"Haik..," Jawabku singkat sambil terus berjalan.  
>_<p>

*Ngeengg*

kota memang selalu ramai ya… setiap hari seidikitnya 1.000.000 jiwa lebih bergerak dan bekerja terus.., sungguh.. sesak kalau bisa dibayangkan ya? Akh.. ini membuatku sedikit lelah harus berdesakan dan tertabrak orang lain.. apalagi kalau…

*Bruukkk*

"Aduh…," jawabku yang tadi tertabrak seseorang.

"Duh gimana sih jalannya? Hati-hati dong!" Jawab perempuan yang tadi menabrakku.

"Cih.., bukannya minta maaf malah begitu.. gimana sih? BODOH!" Geramku kesal. Lalu.., tiba-tiba terlihat seulur tangan yang merentang kehadapanku.. sambil melihat tangan itu terdengar suara seseorang…,

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya.

"I-iia.. Terimakasih ya…," Jawabku sambil memgang lengannya yang membantuku berdiri.

"Iya.. eh tunggu dulu.. apa aku mengenalmu?" Tanya lelaki itu.

"Siapa? Aku?" Tanyaku sambil melihat ke arah wajah pria itu.

"RENJI?" "RUKIA?"  
>teriak aku dan Renji memanggil nama satu sama lain.<p>

"Wah! Udah lama banget yah gak ketemu?" Tanya Renji sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Haha.. iya.. udah lama banget! Kamu kemana aja Ren selama ini?" Tanyaku mengetahui kami bertemu kembali.

"Wah.. kemana ya? Yah disini-sini ajah sih.. mau kemana lagi? Haha…," Jawab Renji sambil bercanda.

"Oh ya.. kau mau kemana?" tanyanya langsung.

"Oh ya.. mau beli kue dango… nanti ada tamu di rumah.. jadinya.. yah gitu deh..," Jawabku.

"Hahaha.. begitu? Mau kuantar?" Tanya Renji.

"A-apa? Haha.. Tak usah deh merepotkan..," Jawabku yang tak ingin membuatnya repot.

"Jangan begitu.. lagian.. aku juga mau nanya sesuatu ke kakamu nih." Jawabnya.

"Begitu? Yah sudah.. ayou cepat sedikit." Jawabku sambil melangkah maju yang diikuti oleh Renji di belakang.

RUKIA P.O.V END

* * *

><p>"Akkhh!Aku mau bawa apa nih? Masa gak bawa apa-apa kerumah orang?" Teriak Ichigo yang frustasi.<p>

"hmm?" jawab Ichigo sambil melihat toko perhiasan yang ada di depan matanya.., wajahnya yang terlihat senang dengan sedikit wajah terkejut langsung memasuki tempat itu tanpa pikir panjang dan langsung membeli sesuatu yang akan membuat seseorang akan mengenang dan mengiatnya.

*Tok tok tok*  
>bunyi ketukan pintu teredengar dari luar sana.., byakuya yang mendengar langsung mendatangi pintu yang terketuk itu dan..<p>

"I-ICHIGO! Akhirnya kau datang!" Teriak Byakuya histeris kaya ngeliat artis gak terkenal. *Author getsuga tensho*

"Hmm.. halo Byakuya." Jawab Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo masuk! Oh ya… nanti langsung masuk ke ruang tengah saja yah..! Aku akan menyiapkan kue dulu." Jawab Byakuya yang langsung menuju dapur.

"E-eh? Tunggu Byakuya.., Biar aku bantu ya? Kalau sendiri pasti repot." Tanya Ichigo menawarkan.

" E-eh? Boleh..," Jawab Byakuya.

* * *

><p>"Rukia…," Tanya Renji kepada Rukia dan kebetulan hanya ada mereka berdua disana.<p>

"Iya?" Jawab Rukia singkat tanpa menoleh dari televise yang ditontonnya.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya Renji sambil mengengam pundak Rukia dengan kuat.

"A-ada apa? Se-sepertinya serius sekali." Jawab Rukia kebinguan.

"A-aku.. Aku menyukaimu..," Jawab Renji dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ruangan itu hening sementara.. sampai tiba-tiba terdengar suara.  
>*BRUKK*<p>

"Re-renji? Apa yang kau ingin lakukan?" Tanya Rukia yang sudah ada dibawah Renji.

"Aku… aku… Rukia..," Jawab Renji sambil memegang kedua tangan Rukia dan bersiap untuk menciumnya.

"Akh..," Rukia yang tak berdaya dan dengan tubuh mungilnya hanya bisa menutup mata saja, dan..,

*Grreekkk*  
>Pintu ruang tengahpun terbuka oleh seseorang.. seseorang yang ingin ditemui Rukia hari ini.. Ichigo..<p>

"Akh?" Jawab mereka masing-masing yang terkejut.

"E-eh..," Ichigo yang bisa berdiri di depan pintu dan hanya bisa melihat mereka seperti patung dengan mata membelalak yang lebar.. Ichigo mulai angkat bicara..

"Maaf.. aku menggangu ya?" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lemas.

"I-ichigo..," Jawab Rukia yang memangil nama Ichigo.

*Greekk*  
>Ichigo menutup pintu kembali dan menempelkan lengan kanannya di di pintu sambil menahan rasa kecewa dan kebencian terhadap Renji.., Ichigo hanya bisa diam dan menahan rasa sakit sendirian sampai tiba-tiba Byakuya datang mengalihkan perhatian Ichigo yang matanya mulai memerah.<p>

"Ichigo? Kenapa tak masuk? Loh-loh.. apa tadi kamu lupa sesuatu saat kau membuat teh?" Tanya Byakuya tanpa tahu apa-apa.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok.., aku,aku hanya lupa hari ini aku ada urusan.. maaf.. aku harus pergi." Jawab Ichigo yang langsung menuju pintu dan mekai sepatunya lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah itu.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Setelah liburan musim panas, di Karakura High School,  
>08.00 A.M.<p>

"Pagi Rukia-chan!" Sapa seorang gadis berambut oranye yang bernama Orihime Inoue.

"Pagi.. Inoue." Jawab Rukia dengan wajah yang lemas.

"Kau.. tak apa-apa? Kau terlihat pucat.. apa kau sakit?" Tanya Inoue.

"Ti-tidak kok.. aku baik-baik saja..," Jawab Rukia yang bergegas pergi masuk ke kelas dan duduk.

*Teng tong teng tong*  
>Bel telah berbunyi, dan murid-murid telah siap di bangku mereka masing-masing,tapi.. di hari ini ada sesuatu yang berbeda…<p>

*Greekk*  
>Pintu mulai terbuka ada seseorang memasuki ruangan itu.. Tapi..<p>

"Kepala sekolah Nanao?" Tanya Rukia yang terkejut melihat kedatangan Nanao.

"Hmm? Rukia.. tolong duduk sebentar ya.. ibu punya pengumuman." Jawab Nanao.

"Begini. Jadi guru kalian bapak Kurosaki Ichigo kini tak akan mengajar kalian lagi.., kini ia pindah ke Amrik bersama kakaknya.., untuk melanjutkan kuliah disana.., entah apa yang terjadi.. tapi dia mengatakan untuk kalian semua terus tersenyum dan bergembira.. katanya." Jelas Nanao panjang lebar.

*Braakk*  
>Rukia dengan refleks memukul meja dan langsung berdiri..,<p>

"Kuchiki Rukia? Apakah ada yang salah?" Tanya Nanao.

"J-jam.. Jam.. JAM BERAPA? JAM BERAPA PAK ICHIGO AKAN PERGI? JAM BERAPA?" Teriak Rukia yang masih tak percaya.

"K-kira-kira.. sekitar jam 10.00 pagi. Ada ap—" Belum selesai Nanao bicara Rukia langsung berlari kelaur menuju halaman sekolah dan menghentikan taksi.

"Pak.. kumohon! Kumohon cepat lah!" Teriak Rukia Panik.

'Bagaimana ini?Bagaimana ini?Sudah jam o9.30! apa yang bisa kulakukan? Apa? Pak Ichigo..,' Panik Rukia dalam hati yang tanpa sadar mengalirkan air matanya sedikit demi sedikit dan membasahi kedua pipinya yang ditutupi oleh kedua lengan mungilnya itu.

* * *

><p>'<em>Bagi penumpang yang terhormat.., Pesawat Y akan segera berangkat.. Kami mohon untuk segera memasuki pesawat..,' <em>

terdengar suara dari audio di bandara Karakura saat itu.., membuat Ichigo segera menaiki pesawat itu.., Wajahnya yang mulai berubah… senyumannya hilang setelah kejadian itu.., bahkan kakaknyapun yang tak tau apa-apa menyadari bahwa ada yang salah dengan adiknya ini.

"Ichigo, kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya kakanya.., Hichigo.

"Ah? Iia.. baik-baik saja..," Jawab Ichigo sambil tersenyum lemas.

"Hmm.. kalau kau sakit bagaimana kalau kita batalkan penerbangan hari ini?" Tanya kakaknya.

"Eh? Tak perlu. Kita harus mengirit." Jawab Ichigo yang melarang kakanya.

"E-eh? Yasudah.. Ayo kita naik sebelum pesawatnya pergi." Jawab kakanya yang berjalan duluan mendekati pintu masuk pesawat.

*Tap tap tap*  
>Ichigo berjalan perlahan sambil sesekali menegok kebelakang sambil berharap Rukia datang.. namun itu hanya Ichigo yang berharap.. Ichigo kembali berjalan dan memasuki pesawatnya.<p>

*Hosh Hosh Hosh*  
>'Pak Ichigo.., dimana? Dimana? Jangan bilang—' Tanya Rukia dalam hati dengan panik dan belum selesai ia bicara dalam hati terdengar pengumuman dari Audio lagi.<p>

'_Pesawat menuju Amrik telah berangkat.. Pesawat selanjutnya akan mendarat sekitar 1 jam lagi menuju Australia.'_

Rukia yang mendengar itu hanya bisa berdiri tanpa bergerak.., wajahnya mulai menampakan kegelisahan dan kebencian terhadap dirinya.. kenapa ia tak melawan saat itu? Kenapa dia hanya diam saat itu? Kenapa dia hanya bisa menutup mata dengan pasrah? Itu semua telah memenuhi pikiran Rukia. Air mata mulai mengalir lagi dengan deras dari mata violetnya yang berkilau dan selalu menampakan keberanian.., kini berbeda.. air mata yang deras membasahi kedua pipinya dan lengannya kakinya bergetar tak menahan kuasa sakitnya hati telah ditinggalkan seseorang yang ia sukai selama ini. Lutunya mulai bergoyang dan tak dapat menahan tubuhnya.., ia hanya bisa terlutut di depan kaca besar yang menghadap ke lapangan pesawat.

* * *

><p>10 tahun kemudian…..<br>"Ibu Guru! Aku pulang dulu ya!" Terdegar suara anak-anak kecil yang menyapa seorang guru cantik yang dengan mata violetnya.., ialah Rukia.

"Iya.. hati-hati ya..!" Balasnya dengan senyum diwajahnya.

Kenangan akan 'dia' memang belum hilang.., tapi tak mungkin kan kalau aku memikirkannya terus.. itulah yang percaya dan.. Iya tenang saja, nanti ia pasti kembali.. dua kaliamat itu saja telah membuat Rukia cukup senang walaupun ia masih merasa sakit.

*Tap tap tap*  
>"Permisi.. Apa kau Kuchiki Rukia?" Terdengar suara dari arah belakang.<p>

"Iya? Ada ap—" Belum Rukia selesai bicara matanya membelalak kaget sambil dialiri sebutir demi sebutir air mata di pipinya yang jatuh dengan perasaan gembira.

"Hai. Sudah lama tak bertemu..," Jawab pria itu dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"ICHIGOO!" Teriak Rukia yang langsung berlari dan memeluk mantan gurunya itu.

"Ichigo.. kau bodoh! BODOH!" Teriak Rukia sambil memukul-mukul punggung Ichigo yang ia peluk dengan tangan kecilnya.., Ichigo mendorongnya dan menggengam tangannya.., menarik Rukia kesuatu tempat di pinggir pantai.. Ichigo menempelkan kedua lengannya dan menepuknya beberapa kali dan..

*Jgeeerr Jggeeerr*  
>Kembang api yang keluar membuat suasan matahari terbenam di sana semakin Indah.., tapi Ichigo belum selesai, ia menjentikkan jarinya dan terlihat cahaya bersinar dari sebuah kapal layar yang lewat dan betuliskan..<p>

"**I LOVE YOU…" **

Dengan bunga mawar yang ditebar oleh para penumpang disana dan Ichigo juga tak lupa memberikan sesuatu yang ia tak sempat kasihkan kepada Rukia..

"Rukia..," Jawab Ichigo yang mulai angkat bicara terlebih dahulu.

"I-iya?" Tanya Rukia dengan wajah tersipunya.

"Terimalah ini." Jawab Ichigo sambil memberikan seikat bunga mawar yang berwarna warni dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"I-ini? Buatku?" Tanya Rukia meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja..," Jawab Ichigo "Kalau kau mau menciumku..!" Lanjutnya tiba-tiba.

Rukia yang ingin mengambil bunga tadi langsung terdiam kaget dan berkata..

"Me-menciumu?" Tanyanya sambil malu-malu.

"Iya.. menciu-" belum selesai Ichigo bicara Rukia mencium Ichigo dan tiba-tiba Rukia menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh di mulut Ichigo.

"Ichigo.. dimulutmu.. ada apa?" Tanya Rukia.

"O-oh.. ini..? Hehe…," Jawab Ichigo sambil mengeluarkannya dari mulutnya dan membersihkannya lalu berkata kembali.

"Rukia.. will you marry me?" Tanyanya dengan wajah serius dan senyum sambil menjulurkan 1 jari yang ia masukan cincin itu untuk Rukia.

"Yes, I do." Jawab Rukia dengan senang.

Akhirnya pasangan itupun menikah diumur Ichigo yang sudah 30an dan Rukia yang 25 tahun.., memang perbedaan umur yang cukup jauh.. namun bagi mereka umur bukanlah segalanya.. tetapi.. **CINTA **sejati dan abadilah yang membuat mereka selalu bersama dan sampai sekarang mereka telah memiliki sepasang anak lelaki dan perempuan. Yang kini sudah lengkap hidup mereka berdua.. dan keluarga Kurosakipun semakin hangat dan penuh…

* * *

><p>OWARI~<p>

* * *

><p>CERITA-CERITA<p>

Author: Yosh minna-san! Ini saya.. fiuh.. ahirnya ceritanya selesai!

Author: Lihat! Betapa bahagianya mereka! Menyenangkan!

Author: Jadi pengen nangis ikh!

IchiRuki: Kan kamu yang bikin! Kok jadi kamu yang nangis sih? Kita dong! Gak nangis! Tapi.. tapi… Si KON noh nangis darah!

Author: Apa? Nangis darah? MANA? *Author langsung ke TeKaPe sambil bawa handycam*

Author: Ayo di toton! Bagus loh! Pertama kali! Ada boneka bisa nangis!

IchiRuki: Baiklah.. kita lupakan mereka berdua. Jadi minna-san! Semuannya! Terimakasih telah setia membaca cerita author ini ya! :D kami senang banget karna kalian mau baca dan makasih juga yah untuk para visitor dan hits yang membaca cerita ini.. :D ARIGATOU GOISHIMASHU!


End file.
